Wenn das Liebe ist...
by Mi Su
Summary: Das große Turnier findet endlich wieder statt, aber eine neue Gefahr droht. Babidi. Was ist das für ein Mädchen, das urplötzlich im Stadion auftaucht??...Waah, ich hasse Summaries!! T.T *Shounen Ai will follow* *Chapter 2 UP*
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Wenn das Liebe ist...  
  
Teil: 1/?  
Autor: Mi Su, mal wieder. ^^'  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: Com ; Het  
( kommt bald mehr dazu )  
  
Disclaimer: Sie gehören alle Akira Toriyama!! Na gut, Hina ist wieder meine, nur damit ihr´s wisst. ^^ Copyright bleibt unverletzt und keine Knete wird hiermit verdient. Kommentare reichen mir. ^.~  
  
Pairing: mal schauen...Vegeta/? ( Da frag ich euch nochmal. ^^ )  
etwas Piccohan ( Ich kann einfach nicht widerstehen! )  
vielleicht schaff ich noch etwas Gotenks mitrein   
und LEIDER Goku/Chichi   
C18/Krilin versuch ich auch noch reinzuhauen  
  
Note: Knüpft an die Folge an, wo Trunks Champion der Junioren wird und alle auf den Feigling Mr. Satan warten. *zwinker* Die Dialoge hab ich nicht mehr ganz im Kopf, darum improvisier ich ein bisschen. *seufz* Und ja, ich weiß, dass Mr. Satan eigentlich nicht hinter der Steinmauer steht, sondern noch IM Haus, aber ich brauch das halt so.  
Und ja, der Titel passt hier überhaupt nicht, aber in den folgenden Teilen werdet ihr ja sehen, warum ich ihn gewählt hab. ^^  
  
Es gibt wieder Untertitel!!  
  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist...  
  
~** Teil 1 **~  
~ Blamage für Mr. Satan ~ - ~Was macht das Mädchen dort?! ~  
  
  
"Und der Champion der Junioren heißt...Trunks!!" Verkündete der blonde Sprecher euphorisch und das gesamte Publikum brach in tosenden Applaus aus.  
  
Vegeta legte grinsend eine Hand auf Son Goku´s Schulter.  
"Tja, mein Sohn ist halt besser als deiner. Das war ja klar. Da kann man nichts machen."  
  
"Hmm." Murmelte Goku enttäuscht und schaute auf den großen Kampfplatz hinunter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh...nein..." murmelte Chichi und sackte in ihrem Sitz zusammen, während Bulma neben ihr vor Stolz klatschte und jubelte.  
  
"Das war super, Trunks!! Du bist der Beste!" schrie sie und wurde von der tobenden Meute um sich übertönt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Woah! Drei Spielzeuge?? Echt?? Super!!" Strahlte Son Goten und Trunks nickte ihm grinsend zu.  
  
"Und nun der Kampf, den unser kleiner Champion sicher kaum erwarten kann. Mr. Satan, wo sind Sie?? Das Publikum freut sich schon!!" rief der Sprecher in sein Mikro und lachte in sich hinein.  
//Als ob er auch nur eine Chance gegen den Jungen hätte...!//  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Satan stand währenddessen noch immer zitternd hinter der Steinmauer und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.  
"Ma...Mama...!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, wo bleibt er denn??"  
"Ja! Wir wollen endlich den Kampf sehen!!"  
"Wo ist unser Champion??"  
"Mr. Satan!!!"  
  
Die Leute wurden allmählich richtig unruhig und starrten ärgerlich auf den Eingang des Trainingshauses.  
  
"Wir wollen den Kampf sehen!!"  
  
"Mr. Satan, hören Sie das Publikum nicht?? Alle warten nur auf Sie, der Junge freut sich doch bestimmt auf den kleinen Kampf. Wollen Sie ihm nicht den Gefallen tun?" Sprach der Sprecher laut ins Mikro und wischte sich über die Stirn.  
//Wenn das so weiter geht, dreht das Publikum durch.//  
  
~*~  
  
//Wo bleibt der Feigling??// Ärgerlich zeigte sich plötzlich ein Mädchen meterhoch über dem Kampfplatz in der Luft.  
//Ich warte nicht mehr lange!// Ihr langes schwarzes Haar wurde durch einen Windstoß streng nach hinten geweht.  
Sie trug eine sehr kurze Jeans und ein loses graues Sweatshirt, das ihr nicht mal ansatzweise an den Bauchnabel reichte.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, seht mal!! Wer ist denn das?!" rief auf einmal eine erschrockene Frau aus dem Publikum und deutete aufgeregt nach oben und mit einem Mal waren alle Blicke auf die Unbekannte gerichtet.  
  
"Sie...Sie FLIEGT!!!" stotterte eine alte Dame und atmete stoßhaft. Da gab es doch tatsächlich noch mehr Leute die das konnte! Nicht nur die KINDER!  
  
Ein aufgeregtes Murmeln und Rufen ging durch die Leute und Mr. Satan schien total vergessen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sagt mal, kennt die einer von euch??" Fragte Krilin überrascht und tippte Goku zerstreut auf die Schulter.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, wer das ist." Er grinste und verschränkte die Arme vor sich. "Sie scheint aber ziemlich wütend zu sein."  
  
Irritiert wandten sich alle Blicke seiner Freunde auf ihn.  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Fragte schließlich Son Gohan.  
  
"In ihrer Hand fängt es an zu blitzen." Informierte ihn Piccolo ruhig.  
  
"WAS?!" Gohan beugte sich über die Eisenstange, was ihm Videl nachtat.  
//Tat...Tatsächlich, es blitzt!!//  
  
Vegeta sah uninterressiert zu ihr nach oben.  
//Was ist das hier eigentlich für ein Quatsch?!//  
  
~*~  
  
//Jetzt hab ich aber genug!!// Mit blitzenden Händen und wütend wie sie es noch nie war, ließ das Mädchen die Schwerkraft wieder für sich aktiv werden und sauste in einem Wahnsinnstempo hinab auf das Kampffeld, wo sie mit einem /WOOUMM/ und einer dünnen Staubwolke aufkam.  
  
Das Publikum hielt gespannt den Atem an und unsere Freunde sahen neugierig hinunter, als sie den Platz mittels der Treppe verlassen wollte und an Trunks vorbeiging.  
Direkt neben ihm blieb sie stehen.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Nach diesem schweigend Ansehen, grinste sie den Junge an, der ihr dann misstrauisch nachsah, als sie die Treppen hinab ging.  
Ausser dem Grinsen hatte er nichts erkennen können, denn die überdimensionale schwarze Sonnenbrille verdeckte ihre Augen.  
  
~*~  
  
//Was ist denn da los?? Ist ja so still...// Mr. Satan knabberte ängstlich an seinen Fingernägeln. Er hatte die verschreckten Rufe alle gehört und malte sich nun lebhaft aus, wie dieses "Monster" wohl aussehen mochte.  
  
~*~  
  
"Äh...Entschuldigung...Fräulein? Dort dürfen sie nicht hinein." Versuchte es der Sprecher und da drehte sie sich abrupt um.  
  
"Als ob ich zu den luschigen Kämpfern gehören würde!!" Und damit wandt sie sich an die rote Steinwand vor ihr, hinter der Mr. Satan furchtsam lauschte.  
  
//Feigling!!// Und schon trat sie mit einem Mal gegen die Mauer, und zwar mit solcher Kraft, dass sie in winzige Stücke fiel und ein Mr. Satan zum Vorschein kam, dessen Augen vor Schreck geweitet waren.  
Während das Publikum kreidebleich wurde und unsere Freunde nicht mehr aus dem Staunen herauskamen, was natürlich nicht Piccolo und Vegeta mit einschloss, fackelte das Mädchen nicht lange, packte Mr. Satan am Kragen und flog ihn drei Meter über den Platz.  
  
"Und jetzt kämpfe, du Möchtegern-Champion!!" Rief sie zornig und ließ ihn verächtlich hinunter fallen.  
Es krachte und der Mann richtete sich unter Schmerzen und mit Ächzen wieder auf.  
  
"Mr. Satan! Da sind Sie ja endlich! Meine Damen und Herren, der Kampf kann nun endlich beginnen!!"  
  
Es schwiegen noch immer alle, denn das Mädchen schwebte nun zurück auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz und blickte nach unten.  
  
~*~  
  
"Was will sie bloß??"  
"Mama, ich hab Angst!"  
"Lasst mich durch, lasst mich durch! Ich muss dringend auf Klo!!"  
"Nicht drängeln!!"  
"Durchlassen, ich muss nach Hause!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Es brach ein regelrechtes Chaos auf den Plätzen aus, was nun erneut den Kampf verzögert. Und das verärgerte das Mädchen wieder, die Blitze bildeten sich erneut.  
  
"Haltet endlich die Klappe!!! Alle bleiben sitzen und niemand geht nirgendwo hin, sonst werd ich ungemütlich!!! Und du da!!"  
  
Ein Mann mit dünnem Bart hielt in seiner Rennbewegung inne und drehte sich zitternd um.  
  
"Setz dich gefälligst hin!! Pinkeln kannst du nach dem Kampf!! Da gibt es eine Pause!! Los jetzt!!" Herrschte sie ihn an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
//Was für ein Scheiß ist das hier denn schon wieder!! Jedes Jahr derselbe Mist!!//  
  
Nach diesem Ausbruch war es mucksmäuschen still in der gesamten Arena und ein Mann mit Erkältung kämpfte krampfhaft dagegen an zu husten. Er wollte auf keinen Fall von ihr angeschrien werden.  
  
Das Mädchen ´hmpfte´, das unheilvolle Blitzen war noch immer nicht verschwunden.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh man, die ist aber geladen." Flüsterte Krilin so leise es ging und Videl schluckte.  
//Wie unheimlich!//  
  
"Sie hat sich doch hoffentlich wieder abgeregt??" Fragte sie im Flüsterton. Vegeta grinste.  
"Sieht mir aber nicht danach aus."  
  
Und da bemerkte Videl auch wieder die Blitze. Sie klammerte sich fester an die Stange.  
  
~*~  
  
//Die schnallen es nicht!!!//  
"Das hier ist ein Turnier!! Fangt gefälligst an zu Applaudieren, sonst fängt dieser Kampf ja nie an!!" Schrie sie erneut über die Arena.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ähm...ja...Meine Damen und Herren, der Kampf beginnt *jetzt*!!" Betonte der Sprecher, damit es auch der letzte Idiot raffte und schon begann die angespannte Stimmung sich zu lockern und die Ersten klatschten, nach einigen Sekunden kamen Rufe hinzu und dann, war der alte Zustand wieder hergestellt.  
Der Kampf konnte beginnen!  
  
~*~  
  
//Na endlich!!// Zufrieden nickte sie.  
  
~*~  
  
//Oh nein, was mach ich denn jetzt?? Ich kann doch nicht gegen IHN kämpfen!!// Verzweifelt drehte sich Mr. Satan im Kreis und erhaschte freudige Blicke des Publikums, und auch eine immense Anzahl an Schildern, auf denen sein Name stand.  
  
//Das ist es!! Ich BIN der Champion!! Der Knirps kann überhaupt nicht gegen mich gewinnen! Das geht ja nicht!!// Frohen Mutes stellte er sich in Pose.  
  
"Schlag nicht zu stark zu, mein Sohn!! Du weißt ja, er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste!!" Rief plötzlich eine blauhaarige Frau aus dem Publikum und Mr. Satan schluckte, als der Junge vor ihm grinste und ihr zuwinkte.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Mama! Ich pass schon auf!!"  
  
"Ich verlass mich auf dich, mein Liebling!!"  
  
//Was sollte denn das?? Nein, ich lass mich doch wegen solchem Unsinn nicht verunsichern!!//  
  
Sein erster Angriff ging komplett in die Hose. Er stolperte über seinen Umhang und landete dirket vor Trunks Füßen.   
  
Das Publikum lachte lauthals los.  
  
~*~  
  
//Das ist ja schlimmer, als ich erst dachte.// Das Mädchen seufzte und warf einen Blick durch die Arena.  
//Nanu?? Das ist doch...!!//  
Sie hatte Son Goku entdeckt und sah ihn an.  
//Der hat doch gegen diesen Cell gekämpft!!//  
Das Mädchen hatte die Aufnahmen, die ständig unterbrochen worden waren, im Fernsehen gesehen und sich schon seither ein Treffen mit dem Unbekannten gewünscht.   
Sie besah sich auch die anderen Personen, die um ihn standen. Es traf sie wie ein Schlag.  
//Waren die nicht alle da?? Das Mädchen und die Frau nicht, und wer ist der Typ mit den albernen Klamotten?? Der Grüne ist cool...Ohaa!!//  
  
Vegeta hatte kurz zu ihr aufgesehen.  
  
//Wahnsinn!! Da muss ich hin!!// Und schon benutzte sie ´Teleport´.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Kampf war ein echter Lacher, denn Mr. Satan kassierte ständig einen Schubser, einen schnellen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und zu seinem Übel trat ihm Trunks auch alle paar Sekunden die Füße weg. Er lag mehr auf dem Feld, als dass er stand.  
  
Und das Publikum kam nicht mehr aus dem Lachen heraus.  
  
Erst ein Schrei lenkte von dem Geschehen dort unten ab.  
  
~*~  
  
Gelähmte Gesichter waren das Ergebnis ihres ´Teleport´s und es bildete sich eine große Lücke um sie herum, denn alle Leute rückten so weit es ging von ihr weg.  
  
Das Mädchen schwebte genau vor Son Goku und grinste ihn an.  
"Hi!" sagte sie fröhlich und hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
  
Dieser sah sie erst verdutzt an, aber grinste dann ebenfalls.  
"Hi!" Erwiderte er und schüttelte ihre Hand schwungvoll.  
  
"Ich bin Hina. Ich hab dich im Fernsehen gesehen, als du gegen Cell gekämpft hast." Sie schaute ihn abwägig an.  
"Der hat dich doch gekillt."  
  
Son Goku zeigte auf den Heiligenschein.  
"Hat er auch."  
  
Sie kicherte und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Eisenstange.  
  
"Du bist vorhin ja ganz schön ausgeflippt." Bemerkte Krilin und sie schaute zu ihm rüber.  
  
"Die Warterei war das LETZTE. Der Feigling wär ohne meine Hilfe nie rausgekommen." Erwiderte sie und sweatdropte, als sie auf den Kampfplatz hinunter blickte.  
Trunks zog ungerührt an Mr. Satan´s Umhang, was ihm stark die Luftzufuhr abschnitt und er zappelte unablässig, um von dem Stoff loszukommen.  
"Hätt´ ich mir vielleicht auch sparen können. So ein Niemand."  
  
"Hey! Wie redest du von meinem Vater?!" Mischte sich Videl ein und funkelte Hina wütend an.  
  
"Der da ist dein Vater?? Mein herzlichstes Beileid." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als Videl versuchte auf sie loszugehen, Son Gohan sie aber mit aller Mühe zurückhielt und hilfesuchend zu Piccolo sah, der ihn nur angrinste.  
  
"Mach das mal schön alleine." Meinte dieser.  
  
"A-aber Piccolo...!" Stammelte Gohan und begann auf Videl eifrig einzureden, bis sich diese wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
Seufzend ließ er sie los.  
  
"Du scheinst ja ziemlich stark zu sein. Machst du bei dem Turnier mit?" Fragte Son Goku und Hina schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Bloß nicht! Die letzten Jahre hab ich mit Bange verfolgt. Die Kämpfe werden immer schlechter. Da verschwende ich doch nicht meine Kraft um bei diesem Kinderverein zu gewinnen. Nein, danke. Da lob ich mir mein Training, da hab ich wenigstens was davon."  
  
"Pass auf was du sagst!! Wir sind stärker als du es dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kannst!!" Schnaubte Videl und drohte mit ihrer Faust.  
  
Das Mädchen blinzelte.  
"Ihr macht mit?!" Platzte sie plötzlich heraus und erntete einstimmiges Nicken.  
"Das darf nicht wahr sein!!! Und ich bin nicht dabei!!"  
  
"Die Anmeldefrist ist schon vorbei und die Letzten sind an diesem Schlaggerät. Das ist wirklich Pech." Sagte Son Gohan und er war nicht der Einzige, der sich über ihr auf einmal strahlendes Gesicht wunderte.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt?" Fragte Krilin.  
  
Hina hatte erneut zu schweben begonnen.  
"Ich hab noch eine Chance!!" Jubelte sie.  
  
Allgemeines Sweatdropen.  
  
"Wie willst du das denn anstellen?" Meldete sich C18 und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das linke Bein.  
  
"Accio!" sagte das Mädchen grinsend und hielt Ausschau.  
  
"Äh...worauf wartest du denn??" Krilin sah sie irritiert an, und in dem Augenblick flog etwas auf unsere Freunde zu.  
  
Direkt vor Hina stoppte es und sie griff danach.  
  
"Das Buch!!!!" Rief Videl verwirrt. Hina nickte vergnügt und öffnete es hastig. Sie blätterte einen Moment durch und fand dann den letzten Eintrag.  
  
"Aha!" Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und kratzte sich auf einmal am Kopf.  
"Tja, hat vielleicht mal wer einen Stift?"  
  
Allgemeines Anime-Style-Umfallen.  
  
C18 zog etwas aus ihrer Brusttasche und hielt es dem Mädchen hin.  
  
"Ein Kuli! Sehr schön, danke!" Sie wollte schon anfangen zu schreiben, aber hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.  
"Wie nenn ich mich denn...?" Sie tippte mit dem Kuli einige Male auf ihre Nasenspitze. Und grinste dann.  
"Ja! Hina-The One and Only!!!"  
  
Allgemeines Sweatdropen.  
  
"Nein, das hört sich ja beknackt an...Shining Star: Hina!!...Auch blöd...Sexdoll!!...Ach du meine Güte!!" Sie errötete und fuhr sich hastig durch die Haare.  
  
"Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle beeilen, es sind nur noch sieben Leute, die an das Gerät müssen." Erinnerte sie Krilin und sie klickte nervös mit dem Kuli.  
  
"Mir fällt kein Name ein!!" Rief sie verzweifelt.  
  
"Wie wär´s denn einfach mit ´Hina´?!" warf Vegeta ungeduldig ein.   
//Die ist einfach nicht zum Aushalten!!//  
  
"Was für ein genialer Einfall!!" Jubelte sie und kritzelte schnell in das Buch hinein.  
  
Zum Sweatdropen war schon kein Sweat mehr vorhanden. Daher allgemeines Belämmert-Gucken.  
  
"Bin gleich wieder da!" Sagte sie und benutzte `Teleport´.  
  
Sobald sie verschwunden war, sahen sich alle schweigend an.  
"Wirklich seltsames Mädchen..." Murmelte Krilin letztendlich und sprach somit aus, was alle dachten.  
  
~*~  
  
Nachdem Hina das Buch schleunigst wieder zurück gebracht hatte, und sicher gegangen war, dass sie niemand gesehen hatte, stellte sie sich in die kleine Schlange und beobachtete mit Trauermiene, wie es die Männer vor ihr nicht mal auf 70 schafften.  
  
//Solche Schwächlinge...//  
  
Und als sie dann endlich an der Reihe war, wurde sie gleich mal von den Männer an dem Gerät inspiziert.  
"Hey, du bist zu jung dafür! Du musst schon 16 sein und der Juniorenwettkampf ist längst vorbei."  
  
Hina zuckte unkontrolliert mit einer Augenbraue.  
//Was hat der grad gesagt?!//  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu!! Ich bin 19, nur damit du´s weißt!! Und jetzt lass mich an diese dämliche Maschine da!!"  
  
"Wir werden das mal eben überprüfen." Erwiderte der eine und entschlüpfte schnell der heiklen Situation.  
  
//Nicht 16?! Der spinnt wohl!!// Sie zupfte an ihrem Sweatshirt.  
//Liegt bestimmt an den Klamotten, aber die sind sowieso weg, wenn ich kämpfe.//  
  
~*~  
  
"Meint ihr, sie schafft es?" Fragte Krilin in die Runde.  
  
"Klar!" Meinte Goku optimistisch. "Wieso fragst du?"  
"Sie sah ziemlich jung aus. Allerhöchstens 16, bin ja mal gespannt, ob sie an den Männern da unten vorbeikommt."  
  
"Ich würde gern mal wissen, ob sie wirklich so stark ist, wie sie tut oder einfach nur ´ne große Klappe hat." Vegeta grinste.  
//Sie zerbricht doch, wenn man ihr nur einen Kinnhaken verpasst. Pah! Die kleine Nummer mit dem Großmaul war ja nichts.//  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das heute noch genau erfahren werden." Erwiderte Goku und lächelte zuversichtlich.  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Satan wurde von Trunks in einer schnellen Bewegung über die Schulter geworfen und landete mit voller Wucht an der Zuschauertribüne. Aus.  
  
"Mir...mir scheint, wir haben einen Sieger!! Der kleine Junioren-Champion hat doch wirklich den amtierenden Champion ins Aus geworfen!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Trunks!!!" Voller Freude schüttelte er dem Jungen die Hand, während die Menge zu toben begann.  
  
"Von einem KIND besiegt!!"  
"Er hat Cell geschlagen??"  
"Ich glaub jetzt gar nichts mehr!!"  
"Mr. Satan, was war denn mit Ihnen los!?"  
  
Die ersten Reporter umringten den besiegten Champ und fragten, was das Zeug hielt. Nur dank seines Assistenten gelang es Mr. Satan der Meute zu entkommen und nun war er auf dem schnellsten Weg zu seiner Ferienwohnung auf einer kleinen netten Insel, wo er sich endlich Ruhe vor dem Rummel versprach.  
  
~*~  
  
"Der Kleine hat ihn...besiegt...??" Völlig fertig starrte Videl auf den Kampfplatz und beobachtete, wie ihr Vater vor den neugierigen Reportern flüchtete.  
  
Die anderen wunderten sich nicht sonderlich über diesen Sieg, und einzig und allein Son Gohan versuchte wenigstens ein wenig so auszusehen, als hätte er damit gar nicht gerechnet.  
  
~*~  
  
"Es scheint zu stimmen." Murmelte der Mann, als er zurückkam.  
"Nun mach den Stärketest."  
  
"Nichts lieber als das!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Sie braucht ja ganz schön lange, ob sie geschnappt wurde?"  
Krilin blickte in Richtung Schlaggerät und plötzlich krachte es.  
  
-Oh nein!! Das war unser Letztes!!!- Hörte man aus der Ferne eine Stimme rufen und im nächsten Moment saß Hina wieder auf der Eisenstange neben Son Goku, der sie interressiert ansah.  
"Was war denn?"  
  
"Das Gerät ist im Arsch. Hab wohl zu doll draufgehauen. Tja, Pech. Nutzlose Erfindung." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und kicherte in sich hinein.  
//Ich weiß doch, dass Vegeta das auch gemacht hat. Ha, ich hab´s drauf!//  
  
~*~  
  
"Meine Damen und Herren! Es gibt nun eine Pause von 30 Minuten!! An den Ständen können sie sich großzügig versorgen und dann sehen wir uns auch schon wieder!! Punkt 12 beginnt der erste Kampf um den Meistertitel in den Vorrunden!!"  
  
~*~  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note:  
Na, was haltet ihr davon?? Schreibt mir Kommentare, damit ich weiß, ob ihr mehr wollt!! Kritik nehm ich auch gern an, will mich doch verbessern! ^^  
Ja, stimmt, "Accio" ist von HP! Einer der wenigen Zaubersprüche, die ich mir merken konnte. "Lumos" gab´s auch noch. ^^  
  
C&C, please!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Wenn das Liebe ist...  
  
Teil: 2/?  
Autor: Mi Su, mal wieder. ^^'  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: Com ; Het ; etwas Chichi-bashing ( GANZ wenig...leider...)  
( kommt bald mehr dazu )  
  
Disclaimer: Sie gehören alle Akira Toriyama!! Na gut, Hina ist wieder   
meine, nur damit ihr´s wisst. ^^ Copyright bleibt unverletzt und keine   
Knete wird hiermit verdient. Kommentare reichen mir. ^.~  
  
Pairing: mal schauen...Vegeta/? ( Da frag ich euch nochmal. ^^ )  
Piccohan ( Ich kann einfach nicht widerstehen! )  
vielleicht schaff ich noch etwas Gotenks mitrein   
und LEIDER Goku/Chichi   
  
  
  
Note: Weiter geht´s!! Äh.. da fällt mir auf...Wo ist der Herr der Schildkröten?? Uups...der macht hier ja gar nicht mit. ^^' Sorry.  
  
Herr der Schildkröten *brüll*: Ich will da auch mitspielen!!  
Mi Su *ihm einen Stapel Zeitschriften geb*: Is´ ja gut, aber das geht nicht... LESEN Sie das mal...*aus dem Zimmer verdrück* *an der Tür lausch*  
Herr der Schildkröten *freu*: Aah! Wie schön!! *sabber und weiterblätter*  
Mi Su *lach*  
  
Also, mir schwirrt momentan eine Idee im Kopf herum, bei der ich gedanklich noch am Plot und all dem Kram arbeite. Der Titel würde heißen: "Der Vater, den ich nie kannte." Und ja! Selbstverständlich gibt´s da Shounen Ai! *hust* Äh...Inzest eigentlich. Ratet mal, wer??...dumdi dum...^^...Würde sicher nur ein Einteiler werden und somit auch länger dauern, bis er fertig ist. Interesse??  
( Ich weiß, ich frag das immer, aber sicher ist sicher. ^_^)  
  
Und noch was, ich hab LEIDER die Folge verpasst, in der Trunks Mr.Satan besiegt hat, darum stimmt all das aus dem ersten Teil nicht unbedingt überein.  
Aber genug geschwafelt, jetzt kommt der zweite Teil!!  
  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist...  
  
~** Teil 2 **~  
~ Ein Schlag für Hina ~ - ~ Entkleidungskünste ~  
  
"Blöde Pause, als ob die wer braucht." Murrte Hina, als sie mit den anderen die Arena verließ und sich auf den Weg zu einem großen freien Tisch machte.  
Viele vorherige Zuschauer rannten was das Zeug hielt auf die Toiletten und drängelten sich hinein. Die WC´s waren zum Bersten gefüllt.  
  
"In der Arena wolltest du sie ja nicht gehen lassen." Erinnerte sie Krilin und sichtete einen Tisch.  
"Hey, da können wir uns hinsetzen!"  
  
Und das wurde dann auch gemacht.  
  
"Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Fragte Son Goku und Hina sah ihn unruhig an.  
  
"19, wieso??"  
  
Krilin lachte und auch Gohan konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Der war gut!"  
  
//Glauben die mir etwa auch nicht?!//  
"Hey, das stimmt! Hört auf damit!!" Wütend hatte sie ihre Arme auf den Tisch gestellt und funkelte die beiden an.  
  
"Schon gut, du siehst halt nur nicht so alt aus und bist nicht so groß...Ich dachte ja nur..." Krilin hob abwehrend die Hände. Eilig studierte er dann das Menü und rief einen Kellner ran, der auch gleich die Bestellungen entgegen nahm und einen ängstlichen Blick auf die grimmig schauende Hina warf, die nun fast mit Vegeta und Piccolo mithalten konnte.  
  
"U-Und Sie?" Fragte er Hina dann unsicher. Der Stift in seiner Hand wackelte Hin und Her.  
  
"Einen großen Schokoeisbecher."   
  
Krilin wollte schon einwerfen, dass zum Essen nicht viel Zeit war, aber verkniff es sich im letzten Moment. Hina´s Hände glimmten schon, als ob die Blitze jeden Augenblick zum Vorschein kommen wollten.  
  
"Ich kann es euch beweisen!" Sagte Hina, sobald der Kellner in aller Hast gegangen war, und wurde von allen überrascht angeschaut.  
  
"Ts. Sollen wir uns deine Geburtsurkunde ansehen oder was?!" Vegeta sah sie mies gelaunt an.  
  
"So." Hina griff an ihr Sweatshirt und wollte es sich gerade ausziehen, als Goku es hastig wieder runterzog und ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
"H-Hey, wir glauben dir ja schon." Versicherte er und ein Nicken ging durch die Runde.  
  
"Ja! Du musst dich ja nicht ausziehen!" Stimmte Gohan zu und lachte verlegen.  
  
"Ihr versteht nicht!" Erwiderte Hina und setzte zum zweiten Mal an.  
  
"Halt!!" Rief Goku verzweifelt und wollte ihr Sweatshirt festhalten, wobei er sich zu schnell bewegte und Hina´s Stuhl nach hinten kippte und er direkt auf ihr landete.  
  
"Au, mein Kopf...verdammt..." Fluchte Hina und stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen. Ganz schlechter Zug. Sie hatte Son Goku total vergessen und blickte nun aus nächster Nähe in die geweiteten Augen des Schwarzhaarigen. Sie wurde rot und war dabei nicht die Einzige.  
  
"Hoppla..." Murmelte er und ein entsetzter Schrei ertönte.  
  
"SON GOKU!! WAS DENKST DU, WAS DU DA TUST?!" Chichi war vor Wut rot angelaufen und stampfte wütend auf die beiden zu.  
"Geh sofort von ihr runter!!" Befahl sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.  
  
"Jaja..." Stammelte er und erhob sich so schnell es ging. Chichi stand sofort vor ihm und hielt ihm eine gehörige Standpauke, bei der sich alle anderen die Ohren zu hielten.  
  
Hina lag noch immer irritiert auf dem Boden.  
//Wer ist denn das??// Sie stand auf und blickte zu den beiden hinüber. Son Goku entschuldigte sich bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal.  
  
//Ihre Stimme nervt vielleicht!!//  
"Hey!" Unterbrach sie und Chichi sah wütend zu ihr hinüber.  
"Geht das auch leiser?!" Sie rückte ihre Sonnenbrille zurecht.  
  
"Was fällt dir ein meinen Mann verführen zu wollen?!" Kreischte Chichi aufgebracht und kam auf Hina zu.  
  
Diese blinzelte.  
"Was??"  
  
"Ich hab das genau gesehen! Versuch es ja nicht zu leugnen!!" Schimpfte sie weiter.  
  
//Mit der unterhalt ich mich nicht weiter! Ist die blöd!//  
Hina ´hmpfte´, stellte den Stuhl wieder ordentlich hin und setzte sich, während Chichi hinter ihr weiterfluchte.  
  
"Es war doch gar nichts." Beruhigte sie Goku und mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick setzte sie sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches.  
Son Goku seufzte und beugte sich zu Hina hinunter, wobei Chichi gleich wieder die Stirn runzelte.  
  
"Nimm´s ihr nicht übel. Sie ist immer so." Flüsterte er und grinste entschuldigend, bevor er sich wieder setzte. Yamchu suchte sich auch einen Platz, denn er hatte bisher stehend alles mitverfolgt.  
Bulma saß inzwischen mit Trunks ebenfalls am Tisch und musterte Hina neugierig.  
"Du bist doch das Mädchen, dass über der Arena geflogen ist, hab ich Recht?"  
  
Hina nickte lächelnd. //Sie scheint nett zu sein.//  
"Exakt."  
  
"Gut, dass du Mr. Satan raufgebracht hast. Sonst hätten wir noch ewig warten können. Wie heißt du? Ich bin Bulma."  
  
"Hina."  
  
"Wie sieht´s aus? Machst du hier auch mit?" Fragte Bulma weiter.  
  
"Seit Jahren das erste Mal. Wenn man endlich mal vernünftige Gegner hat, sollte man nicht lange warten." Erklärte sie grinsend.  
"Vernünftige Gegener??" Bulma sah sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Hast du die letzten Turniere gesehen? Das war doch nichts. Da gewonnen zu haben wär echt peinlich." Hina winkte mit gelangweilter Miene ab.  
  
"Und wer sind jetzt diese ´Vernünftigen Gegner´?"  
Hina sagte nichts, sondern grinste nur. Und dann machte es bei Bulma /Klick/.  
"Ach so!!" Lachte sie und ließ ihren Blick über ihre Freunde schweifen. Vegeta war schlecht gelaunt wie immer.  
  
Der Kellner kam zurück und stellte alle Bestellungen auf den Tisch, kassierte das Geld und verschwand schleunigst wieder.  
  
"Endlich!" Und schon begann Hina an ihrer großen Portion Eis zu löffeln.  
  
"Mama, ich will auch eins!" Trunks sah seine Mutter an und zeigte auf Hina´s Schokoeis. Kaum hatte das Son Goten gehört, nickte er und stimmte mitein.  
"Ich auch!"  
  
"Du wirst nicht essen, was diese Person da hat!" Meckerte Chichi und schüttelte stur den Kopf, bis sich Son Goku einklinkte.  
"Kann ihm doch nicht schaden. Natürlich bekommst du eins." Er grinste ihn an und Chichi schnappte nach Luft.  
"Son Goku!"  
"Aber Chichi, was ist denn dabei? Ausserdem hat er sehr gut gekämpft, da verdient er sich eine Belohnung."  
Chichi seufzte ergeben.  
"Na schön..."  
  
Bulma hatte sich schon einen neuen Kellner heran gepfiffen und gab die Bestellung auf, was Son Goku ihr dann nachtat.  
  
Hina hatte dieses Treiben erst nur beobachtet und deutete nun auf den kleinen Trunks, der sich freudig mit Son Goten unterhielt.  
  
"Er ist dein Sohn, Bulma?"  
  
"Trunks? Ja." Sie lächelte sie an und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Soda. "Sieht man nicht die Ähnlichkeit?"  
  
"Jetzt da ich´s weiß...Wo ist denn sein Vater? Hat er seinen tollen Kampf nicht gesehen?"  
  
Alle sahen sie verdutzt an, mal abgesehen von Vegeta und Piccolo, die emotionslos die Konversation mitverfolgten.  
  
"Äh, Hina. Du kennst ihn doch schon." Sagte Krilin und das Mädchen machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.  
"Echt??" Schweigend sah sie sich alle anderen am Tisch an und stützte ihr Kinn auf die Hand.  
//Wer hat denn hier die meiste Ähnlichkeit?//  
Son Gohan...//Zu jung.//  
Krilin...//Unterschied hoch 10//  
Son Goku...//Da müsste er ja fremdgegangen sein!//  
Yamchu...//Also bitte.//  
Piccolo...//Nee, der zeigt mehr Interesse an dem Witzbold in den seltsamen Klamotten.//  
Wo sie Recht hatte, denn bisher hatte sie ihn nur mit dem verkleideten Typen reden sehen.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Vegeta.  
//Nee, oder??//  
Sie sah genauer hin. Die Augen hatten dieselbe Form und die beiden hatten den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck...  
//Vegeta?//  
  
Mittlerweile starrte sie ihn nun schon an und hatte mit der Aktion alle Blicke auf sich gezogen.  
Sie blinzelte.  
//Er??//  
  
Vegeta sah plötzlich zu ihr und grinste.  
  
"ER?! VEGETA?!" Platze sie heraus und sprang auf.   
  
"Wer denn sonst." Meinte dieser gelassen.  
  
//Oh nein!! Was mach ich denn jetzt?? Er ist verheiratet! Nein, nein, nein!!//  
"Oh nein..." Rutschte es ihr raus und sie senkte errötend den Blick, als sie daraufhin alle anschauten. Schweigend löffelte sie an ihrem Eis weiter und wünschte sich ein Loch, in das sie jetzt fallen konnte.  
  
"Was ist denn daran so schlimm??" Fragte Krilin und grinste schließlich.  
//Aha!!//  
  
"Ach, gar nichts!" Hina hob die Hände und widmete sich so schnell wie möglich wieder ihrem Eis.  
  
Allgemeines Grinsen.  
  
Hina riskierte einen kurzen Seitblick auf den Saiyajin, der zu ihrem Pech genau in dem Augenblick auch herübersah. Er grinste und Hina löffelte das Eis eilig in sich hinein.  
//Ist das peinlich!!// Dachte sie bei sich und sah nicht einmal auf, als der Kellner mit dem Eis für die Junioren antanzte.  
  
"Ah, lecker!!"  
"Mmh..."  
  
//Ich hasse Pausen!!//  
  
~*~  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!  
  
Author´s note: Kürzer als der Erste, aber hat den Zweck der Untertitel voll erfüllt. ^^ Ihr seht schon, wo das alles hinführen soll, oder? *g*  
Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich vermisse eine gewisse Person...Hm...Da kommt mir doch glatte eine Idee, wie ich Goku mit jemand anderem verkuppeln könnte...*g*....Aber wie bekomme ich die Person zum Turnier?!  
*Chichi von Goku weghaben will* Mir muss da unbedingt noch was einfallen!  
C&C PLEASE!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


End file.
